Battle of Helmolp District
Battle of Helmolp District 'is the twenty-second episode of ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''and the tenth episode of Season 2. Plot The cars have arrived at the central gate to the Slortex Castle. Mason drives up first and sees another robot. Robot: Hello humans! Please show your IDs, Mason pulls out the ID that was on his Mystery Combat Man suit and shows it to the robot at the gate. Robot: Ooh, P-Industries, please take the special route designed for you guys, Pablo Turnpike the entrance ramp should be to the left of the road. It cuts to Pablo sipping tea looking out the window of his tower. Informant: Sir, we have security footage at the gate showing several P-Industries cars that might be the ones who injured Enigma. Pablo: Interesting, send the most elite of our soldiers. Informant: Got it Pablo. It cuts back to the cars speeding down the turnpike. Whilst doing this they encounter a roadblock and a detour sign pointing to an exit that leads to a public road. Mason: Fuck, roadblock, looks like our journey is going to be a bit longer than expected. Mason spots an exit and turns onto it. Once he gets off the exit they are greeted by a compact city with many tiny shops and tall skyscrapers. It cuts to a P861 Vermilion Mine Launching Attack Helicopter flying above a highway named Helmolp Highway. Pilot: The targets are turning onto Helmolp Highway central Helmolp District heading westward. It then cuts to a P1248 Troop Transport VTOL flying directly behind the VMLAH. Pilot of TTVTOL: On it, dropping the troops on the highway. Mason and the rest of the cars turn onto the entrance ramp to the highway. Then, Mason's car comes to a halt and squeals to a stop. There stood a woman who walked in front of the car, holding an umbrella. Oakley: What the- The woman unveils her face, revealing that she is non other than Rocky. She flips on top of the car. Oakley scrambles to get out of the car. He opens the door, takes out his greatsword, and gets out of the car. Rocky jumps from up top the car and tries to get Oakley. He notices and rolls out of the way. Rocky gets back up and her and Oakley instantly engage in a sword fight. Oakley tries to take a swing but instead is blocked and stabbed in the shoulder with the pointy tip of the umbrella. He is fazed, he rubs it, looks at Rocky, and returns to fighting her. All while Yang, Tyler, Sapphire, and the rest of Camp Ivory is fending off hundreds of Mystery Combat Men. While they are fighting, Rocky tries to block and instead gets some of her cheek sliced open by Oakley's pointy greatsword. She is noticeably neutralized, and while she is laying on the ground, Oakley stands over her. Oakley: This is goodbye. All of a sudden, the familiar rev of a motorcycle is heard from somewhere behind Oakley, he turns around, and notices a familiar purple design on a Mystery Combat Man's helmet. (''Borderlands style character intro) '''Enigma 2.0 Enhanced and back with a badass motorcycle, and still, all the more reason to cover your dick Oakley notices the oncoming danger and rolls out of the way, Enigma's motorcycle comes to a stop, gets off the motorcycle, helps Rocky up, and looks at Oakley. He reaches and grabs a gun off his back and points it at Oakley. Sapphire, Tyler, and Yang hop out of the car and pull out weapons and start fighting multiple Combat Men. Oakley looks at Enigma, then Rocky, he pulls out the Dragonmaw and starts shooting at Enigma. He dodges the fire and instead pulls out another gun, The Blue Death. Enigma starts shooting some plasma like projectiles Oakley's way, he ducks and the projectile goes right through the highway barrier behind him. Oakley. Enigma: Come out you little fucking bitch! Intense fast paced metal starts playing in the background. Oakley pulls out The Oculus and starts dodging gunfire. Rocky engages him too, and he is knocked to the ground by Rocky. Enigma stands over Oakley, breathing heavily. He takes off his mask, revealing a mangled face due to Oakley shooting him with acidic shots Enigma: You see what you fucking did!? Asshole, I would fucking kill you right now, but of course Pablo has something else planned for you on prison island. You know what, whatever, another fucking loss for Polevene. Enigma points the gun in Oakley's face. But then he is distracted by a Resistance soldier who shoots him in his shoulder, the bullet is blocked by protective armour. Enigma looks at the lonesome soldier, walks over to him and pulls him up by the collar. Oakley however, is making his getaway, Rocky tries to restrain him, however Oakley gets her off him and groups back with the other three heroes, Mason, Jay, and Shemaiah. They all hop into a car and start the ignition. Mason steps on the gas pedal, almost forcing the pedal down forever because of how hard he stepped on it. During their getaway, Oakley looks in the mirror and sees Enigma on the motorcycle with Rocky on the back. They go even faster, and break right through a jersey barrier that had been set up by civilians. A Mystery Combat Man, however, standing on the road, chucks a type of P-Industries sticky grenade at the vehicle. The heroes and others see it and all bail out onto an adjacent train on a rail. Enigma turns to where he is right up next to the barrier and the train. Oakley ducks noticing the 100 shooters on the road shooting at them. Fortunately, for Oakley and his team, the train goes under the ground, or at least out of site from the P-Industries infantry. They ride the train and get off when it stops at a subway station. Episode chronology A Dry, Dry Desert < Previous '''Battle of Helmolp District '''Next > A Call To Arms Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Canon